


莎乐美

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [7]
Category: Salomé - Oscar Wilde, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And much worse than the original, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Half-Sibling Incest, Inspired by Salome by Oscar Wilde, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Old-Fashioned, Parody, Smut, Tragic Romance, Underage Sex, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #灵感来源于王尔德的《莎乐美》，以及同名的弗拉门戈舞剧#伪·戏剧体（其实我根本不懂怎么写就瞎扯）#老套狗血剧情#预警：费费刚成年不久，芬熊未成年，两人都没有经验
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	莎乐美

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Salomé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137402) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



出场角色：

诺多族的王长子 费雅纳罗

诺多族的王次子 诺洛芬威

诺多族的长公主 芬迪丝

诺多族的二公主 罗温蒂

诺多族的三王子 阿拉芬威

诺多族的至高王 芬威

诺多族的至高王后 茵迪丝

场景一：提里安，维林诺的精灵三族齐聚一堂，盛宴第一天，柔光交织的时刻。宴会厅外，王宫的花园里，诺多族的王子与公主们正在闲聊。

罗温蒂：我们的长兄看起来不高兴。

阿拉芬威：埃雅玟公主多么美啊！她就像刚过柔光交织时刻的泰尔佩瑞安，闪耀却柔美。

芬迪丝：费雅纳罗不喜欢我们的母亲。看，他的脸颊如泰尼魁提尔的积雪般苍白，他的双眼像是闪烁着火星的黑炭。宴会上所有的喜悦欢乐仿佛都与他无关。

阿拉芬威：她的头发像是薇瑞的桑树林里的蚕丝，她的双手像是一对翩翩起舞的白蝴蝶。她的歌喉如此甜美，如同露珠从圣树的叶片上滴落时发出的悦耳脆响！我从没见过这样的女子。

罗温蒂：母亲在为父亲斟酒。费雅纳罗的眼神更加阴沉了，他在座位上支起了一条腿。

芬迪丝：尊贵的至高王赐予他的子女三种美酒。一种产自北方的麦芽，黑如夜空，赐予诺洛芬威与罗温蒂；一种产自南方的稻米，黄如熔金，赐予我与阿拉芬威；一种则产自西方的苹果林，红如鲜血，赐予费雅纳罗。但至高王的酒产自雅梵娜的果园中最优质的葡萄，色泽深紫如同英格威的衣袍，唯独王后有资格将其倒入国王的水晶杯。费雅纳罗觉得我们的母亲夺走了他的母亲的位置。

罗温蒂：根本不是这样。纳牟已经转达了弥瑞尔夫人的话语，她是出于自己的意愿留在曼督斯。

芬迪丝：费雅纳罗并不接受。只要看到梵雅族的茵迪丝，丧母之痛的伤疤就会在他心中开裂。

阿拉芬威：父亲希望我们与亲族互赠礼物。我该送她什么礼物呢？什么珠宝能够与欧尔威之女媲美？

罗温蒂：别再看她了，你发呆实在是太久。看，费雅纳罗离了席，朝这边走过来了！

（费雅纳罗入场）

费雅纳罗：我不能再待下去了！我怎能忍受那个梵雅女精灵光明正大地坐在我母亲的位置上，理所当然地接受我父亲的宠爱？而我的父亲，我敬爱的芬威王，也已经走上了歧路。埃尔达一生只该有一位伴侣，这是不可动摇的规则。

罗温蒂：你——

芬迪丝：（拦住她，向费雅纳罗鞠躬）费雅纳罗殿下。

费雅纳罗：不要跟我说话，茵迪丝的孩子。

芬迪丝：我并没有与您说话，我只是在问候您。这是基本的礼节。

费雅纳罗：那么，你可以闭嘴了。

罗温蒂：他怎么可以如此无礼？我们与他一样，是诺多王室的后裔，理应得到尊重！

芬迪丝：我们不需要通过与他争吵来证明这一点。

费雅纳罗：圣树之光多么美丽！雅梵娜的造物让我感到喜悦。在那宴会厅里，蜡烛的烟雾让我窒息，梵雅像是一尊尊大理石雕，泰勒瑞则与未开化的野兽没有区别，就连我的亲族，黑发的诺多，也不厌其烦地奉承着他们所谓的新王后，说话时使用着错误的发音。我迟早要发明一种不需要燃烧的光，然后让我的人民迎合他们真正的王后的喜好说话。我怎么能待在那里！只有来到这里，我才能呼吸，我才能感受到生命的秩序与美好。圣树之光总能按照特定的时间闪烁熄灭，如此循环往复，直到世界终结。可真的会这样吗？她们是否也会有一天如伟大的织造者那般凋零？

祭司的声音：（维拉语）于是，埃努们的声音，如同竖琴与诗琴，如同木管与铜管，如同提琴与管风琴，以及无数放声高歌的合唱团，开始将伊露维塔的主题谱成伟大的乐章。一首交织无穷的和谐旋律如潮滚滚扬起，远远穿越倾听之耳，到达至高与至深之处，整个伊露维塔的居所满溢着这和声，这乐章及其回响飘荡流入虚空，虚空便不再空虚。

费雅纳罗：是谁在说话？

芬迪丝：是诺多族的祭司，殿下。

费雅纳罗：诺多族中也有朝圣的祭司？

芬迪丝：不如梵雅族中那样多，但在这个特别的日子，不少诺多也加入了祭司的行列。

费雅纳罗：他的声音像是北方山谷中冰川的轰响，像是外环海的水落入世界之外时的空灵回声。他那独特的抑扬顿挫，竟然让不适合埃尔达耳朵的维拉语都变得悦耳动听！

（费雅纳罗跑到花园外围，去看在路径上行走朝圣的祭司）

费雅纳罗：而做到这一切的精灵竟然如此年轻！他的年龄恐怕比我还小。

（一位侍从入场）

侍从：费雅纳罗王子殿下，国王陛下召您回到宴会上。

费雅纳罗：回去告诉我父亲，我不想回去。我无法再委屈自己与茵迪丝共处一室。

祭司的声音：（维拉语）这群儿女是伊露维塔独自构想创造出来的，他们随着第三主题而来，不包含在伊露维塔最初提出的主题之内，众埃努与他们的出现没有丝毫关联。因此，埃努们愈看就愈爱他们，那是一种与祂们全然不同的生命，从这群陌生又自由的儿女身上，祂们看见伊露维塔的心智所反映出的全新面向，并从其中学到一点祂的智慧，这智慧原本是他们见不到的。

费雅纳罗：多么特别的少年！我要与他说话。

罗温蒂：不，朝圣路上的祭司不能与任何人说话。

费雅纳罗：那么我要去见他。

（侍从退场，费雅纳罗走到路径上，来到祭司身边）

费雅纳罗：真是奇怪，身为一个诺多，他是多么苍白！他的双手就像弥瑞尔王后花园里的白蔷薇，手臂如同春天的白桦，身体如同洒落在埃丝缇的池塘中的泰尔佩瑞安之光，赤足如同佩罗瑞山峰上不化的积雪。

祭司的声音：（维拉语）他们观察风向与气流，观看铸造阿尔达的物质，有铁有石，有金有银，还有许多其他的物体，其中最令他们赞叹不已的是水。

费雅纳罗：那头黑发实在是美极了。他的头发像是雅梵娜果园中一串串垂下的漆黑葡萄，像是父亲故事里中洲森林的寂静。

祭司的声音：（维拉语）于是，他们在空旷无垠、未曾被探索的荒凉之境中，开始了辛勤的工作。无数的岁月流逝，也无人记忆，直到在时间的深处，在浩渺宇宙的中间，伊露维塔儿女的居住之处终于完成了。

费雅纳罗：他的双眼！我从未在诺多中见到这样的颜色。他的眼睛像是尚未打磨完成的坦桑石，像是清晨海面上的雾气，像是用三棱镜折射圣树之光后的第五道光华。他的眼睛比曼威的衣袍更蓝，比瓦尔妲的项链更灰。

祭司的声音：（维拉语）维拉以强大的可见形体在大地上行走，他们以宇宙为衣裳穿戴在身上，看起来灿烂夺目，美妙绝伦；地球的骚乱已经被平息，大地呼应祂们的欣喜，像花园一样盛放。

费雅纳罗：他戴着面具，遮住他的上半边脸庞。他为何这么做？

芬迪丝：他临时担任纳牟的祭司，亡者之主的面容不可轻易得见，因此他遮掩自己的容貌。

费雅纳罗：无论如何，我能看到他的嘴唇。哦，他的嘴唇！他的嘴唇像是被白瓷小刀切开的石榴，像是猎手的箭簇射中野鹿后流出的鲜血。他的嘴唇如同矿坑中挖掘到的朱砂，如同酿酒厂中踩踏葡萄的精灵的双足。唯有芬威赠送给弥瑞尔的玫瑰比得上他嘴唇的红！

祭司的声音：（维拉语）终于，伊露维塔儿女的家在时间的至深处与无数的星辰间被奠定了……（声音逐渐远去）

费雅纳罗：我必须去见他，与他交谈。

罗温蒂：你不能，祭司的朝圣不能被打扰。

费雅纳罗：他的终点在何处？

芬迪丝：（有些惊慌地）求您，殿下，不要去打扰那位年轻的祭司。

费雅纳罗：我会在他的终点等候，在他结束朝圣时迎接他。他的终点在何处？

罗温蒂：我不会告诉你。

芬迪丝：请别去，殿下。

费雅纳罗：阿拉芬威，告诉我，那年轻祭司的终点在何处？

阿拉芬威：殿下，祭司的朝圣不能被打扰。

费雅纳罗：哦，阿拉芬威，我的半兄弟。我看见你注视澳阔隆迪的公主的眼神了。我会写一首动人的情诗，你可以将它寄到埃雅玟的卧房，赢得她的芳心。我会这么做，只要你告诉我那位祭司朝圣的终点在何处。

阿拉芬威：殿下，您不能这样要求我。

费雅纳罗：我会打造一条项链，用上好的白银、钻石与青金石。我会把它雕琢得华丽无比，如同瓦尔妲的星座，如同泰尔佩瑞安的枝条。你可以亲手将它戴在埃雅玟秀美的脖颈上。我会这么做，只要你告诉我那位祭司朝圣的终点。

阿拉芬威：我不能，殿下，我不能。

费雅纳罗：我会为你缝制一件华美的衣袍，用洁白的亚麻、水蓝的丝绸与金黄的锦缎。我会在你的腰带上缀满珍珠，并为你的金色头发打造与之相衬的头冠，铂金点缀猫眼石。你可以穿着它们去见埃雅玟，耀眼而俊美仿佛大能者的一员。我会这么做，只要你告诉我那位祭司朝圣的终点在何处。

阿拉芬威：（深吸一口气）在泰尼魁提尔往北的第七座山峰，在山脚下您就能找到他，殿下。

罗温蒂：阿拉芬威！

芬迪丝：不，不。

费雅纳罗：非常感谢，我的半兄弟。我会兑现承诺的。

（费雅纳罗离开）

芬迪丝：坏事将要发生了。这一切绝不会有欢乐的终结！

阿拉芬威：怎么了？殿下也说了，他只是会在终点等候，并不是要打扰祭司的朝圣。

罗温蒂：我只是不喜欢他的态度。

芬迪丝：重点不在于他，我的兄弟姐妹们。你们知道那位祭司是谁吗？

罗温蒂：是谁？

阿拉芬威：是谁？

芬迪丝：不是别人，正是我们敬爱的兄弟，诺洛芬威。

场景二：泰尼魁提尔往北的第七座山峰脚下，盛宴的第二天，劳瑞林刚刚开始闪烁。

费雅纳罗：我就要见到他了！我能听见他吟诵经文的声音，他的赤足踏在青草上的脚步。我怎会这样手忙脚乱？是他的眼睛；他虽然没有同我说话，但他的目光投向了我，让我的心如初生的小鹿般跳跃。他一定是世上最美丽的少年人。天啊，天啊，我不能呼吸了！我离开那令人窒息的宴会寻找自由，却被另一样事物所捕获，只不过这次是我心甘情愿。瞧瞧我这副打扮，身上穿着火红的丝绸，眼角扑着金粉，头发披散在背上，简直像个迷茫地期待地第一次上场的小丑。我怎会选择用这副装束来见他？我向来敏捷的思维一定是被他的眼睛震得迟钝了。我只希望我的言语不会因此变得笨拙。

（诺洛芬威入场）

费雅纳罗：他来了！他一点都没变……维拉在上，我在说什么？看啊，他的衣袍洁白，纯洁宛如永远年轻的瓦娜，却在我的血管中燃起火焰。

诺洛芬威：（放下手杖与经书，鞠躬）费雅纳罗王子殿下。

费雅纳罗：不，请别这么拘谨！叫我费雅纳罗就好，我喜欢你叫我名字时的声调与起伏。告诉我你的名字吧，年轻的祭司，好让我也能如此呼唤你。摘下你的面具吧，年轻的祭祀，好让我欣赏你全部的美丽。

诺洛芬威：不，原谅我……费雅纳罗，我还不能告诉你。我的朝圣虽然结束，但在宴会结束，我解下祭司的长袍之前，我都不能让他人知道我的名字与容貌。

费雅纳罗：你的拒绝刺痛了我，年轻的诺多。那么，我会称呼你为维内，因你必然是处子。

诺洛芬威：您喜欢就好。

费雅纳罗：过来我这儿，我纯洁的维内。和我坐在一起，与我畅谈。

（费雅纳罗拉着诺洛芬威的手坐在林间空地上）

费雅纳罗：我从未听过如此悦耳的维拉语，大能者的语言并非为埃尔达的耳朵而生，可你却让它变得独具一格。你究竟是如何做到？

诺洛芬威：大能者口中的话语并不动听，这并非由于语言本身的发音，而是埃努的本质。祂们是阿尔达的缔造者，与阿尔达一体同心，然而这世界并非全然美好，因此祂们的语言也不会纯粹地悦耳。一切事物都有两面性，要想让出口的话语变得美丽，尽可能想着美好的事物即可。

费雅纳罗：我还想再听到你那样说话，你能用维拉语回答我吗？

诺洛芬威：很抱歉，费雅纳罗，如果你希望听到当时我说话的语调，我已经无法再将其重现了。我原本心如止水，脑中只有树木、土地、风、星辰与水流，但你如同一颗流星来到我身边，搅乱了我的思绪。我现在说出的维拉语只会如同火焰般燃烧炸裂，那便是我此刻内心的折射。

费雅纳罗：你听见我那些赞美之词？

诺洛芬威：全部听见了。

费雅纳罗：啊，我那些胡言乱语！请允许我重新再说一遍吧，我定会将其组织得更加优美动人。

诺洛芬威：不必了。就算你说出最动人的话语，现在的我也无法听见。你突然出现在我面前，美得像佩罗瑞绵延雪峰中一点赤红的篝火，像溪流的河床上时隐时现的砂金。你让我感到天旋地转，冷热不分，我又怎能分辨出你说了什么呢？

费雅纳罗：感谢雅梵娜，我心中的激动与无措不是我一人独有！（在诺洛芬威身前跪下）我宁愿永远不离开这里，再也不回到我的族人身边！我可以在这里建起一个小木屋，听你用你那动人的嗓音朗诵歌唱，就这样直到世界终结。

诺洛芬威：我有我的职责，必须回到我的族人身边，你也是一样。

费雅纳罗：那么至少与我共度这美好的一天吧，我善良的维内。让我们暂时忘记那些嘈杂与不快，让阿尔达只有光与你我留存。

诺洛芬威：你让我感到惶恐，费雅纳罗。我……不过是一位祭司，与其他任何一位祭司都没有区别。我如何配得上你这般热情？

费雅纳罗：没有任何一位精灵有你的肌肤、黑发、眼眸与嘴唇。除了你，其他任何一位祭司都没有走过我的身旁，把那样纯净又爱慕的目光投向我，俘获我的心魂。

诺洛芬威：那若是路过花园的是别的祭司，这美好到令人难以置信的一切就不会发生了？我的特别之处只在于我走过的路径吗？

费雅纳罗：大能者们常说，阿尔达的命运早已在远古时的大乐章注定。既然是你而不是他人经过我身旁，那么这必然不是巧合。代表你的旋律与代表我的旋律注定在那一刻达成和谐，交织缠绕。

诺洛芬威：你让我感到无措，费雅纳罗。没有任何一位精灵如你这般充满激情，我也未曾见过如你这般热烈的爱意。你就像我透过母亲的透镜看到的，在一亚中旋转燃烧的火焰与星云。在遇见你之前，我不知道埃尔达的感情也能如此激烈。我该怎么办呢？我好害怕被你的火焰灼烧，从此浑浑噩噩，无法自拔。

费雅纳罗：噢，你所描述的恐怕是我才对，亲爱的维内。在你畏惧被灼伤时，我已经在熊熊燃烧了。我熟悉灵魂的火焰，那让我才思如涌，巧手如花的灵光闪现。可这充斥着我全身的火焰却让我感到陌生，我记不起我那些精妙的言语，只能感慨叹息；我的手指失去了它们的灵巧，只知道战栗发抖。有火焰在我的血液中流动，让我的身体快要沸腾了！

诺洛芬威：来吧，让我平息你的不安。

费雅纳罗：（紧紧靠在诺洛芬威怀中）你一点都没有帮到我，维内。这感觉究竟是什么？我感觉我能够做到任何事，却又什么都做不了。我盛装打扮前来，可现在却觉得那些衣物尽是些累赘。早知如此，我就该赤身裸体来见你，省去这些多余的不适。

诺洛芬威：让我为你效劳，尊贵的王子。

（诺洛芬威脱去费雅纳罗的衣服）

费雅纳罗：（脸颊通红地抱住诺洛芬威）别看我，别看我！我说我该赤身裸体来见你，真这么做了才知道，这只是些头脑发热说出来的大话。除了我父亲和我母亲，谁也没有见过我这副样子。让我也看见你赤裸的肌肤吧，我无法忍受只有我一个这般窘迫。

（费雅纳罗脱去诺洛芬威的衣服）

诺洛芬威：现在窘迫的是我了，费雅纳罗。我与你相比，简直就像羽翼未丰的雏鸟，无论俊美还是矫健，都相形见绌。可我有什么资格要求你移开视线？我只能让你随意审视，然后尽情嘲笑我这丢人的青涩模样。

费雅纳罗：原来不止我一个在胡言乱语！赞美之词在我脑中已经变得多余，我只想一刻不分地抱着你，直到我血液中的那火焰把我烧成灰烬为止。是凉风的原因吗，我好像清醒了一些。我终于明白了，原来这就是肉体的欲望，想要与所爱之人血肉交融、共赴极乐的饥渴。我在书本中读到过，本以为自己已经做好万全的准备面对，没想到情欲真正来临时，我竟不战而降。我想要你！我从未与其他精灵做过这样的事，但我并不是全无了解。噢，我想要你！

诺洛芬威：（有点惊慌地）不，我不能这么做。按照埃尔达的律法，我尚未成年。

费雅纳罗：律法没有规定未成年的精灵不能追寻肉体的欢愉。你虽然年纪尚轻，但身体早已发育到可以交欢的程度。哦不，我在说什么，我听起来像个心怀不轨之徒！我向曼威与瓦尔妲发誓，我不会伤害你一分一毫。我会让我们都获得那无上的喜悦。

诺洛芬威：我不能拒绝吗？

费雅纳罗：你要拒绝我吗？你要抽身离去，留我在这里孤身一人，被冷风与雪水熄灭爱火，痛苦不堪吗？理智告诉我应该给你选择，但我做不到，我无法忍受你的抗拒。仅仅是这个想法就让我快要撕裂了！如果你要拒绝，就切下我的头颅吧，如此一来我就不会被无法满足的欲望所折磨了。

诺洛芬威：别这么说，费雅纳罗，你吓到我了。

费雅纳罗：给我你的回答。你愿意接受我吗？

诺洛芬威：（挣扎了一会儿）……我愿意，费雅纳罗，我愿意！你的身体如此炽热，我感觉我都要融化在你身上了。引导我，疼爱我，让我对你死心塌地、神魂颠倒。我愿意为了这一刻的温存献上一切！

（费雅纳罗欣喜将他抱起，放倒在花丛中，两人笑着拥抱在一起，费雅纳罗压到诺洛芬威身上）

费雅纳罗：让我摘下你的面具吧，维内。你很快就不能与这个名字相衬了，而你戴着那东西，我甚至不能好好吻你。

诺洛芬威：求你了，王子殿下！让我保留这最后一点尊严吧。

费雅纳罗：遵命，我美丽的少年。既然我不能吻你的嘴唇，那我就只好吻别处了。你胸前成熟的果实正诱惑着我去采摘，你的腹部宛如大理石雕塑，等待着我赋予其生命。你就连那里都是洁白的！我挚爱着无瑕的圣树之光，现在却只想玷污你的纯洁。

诺洛芬威：而我却诱惑了你抛弃自己的纯洁。我能感觉到你的灼热紧贴着我的双腿，让我深深畏惧，却又期待着你给予我的疼痛与喜悦。我果然罪孽深重，作为祭司竟这般轻视维拉的威严。

费雅纳罗：你又在胡说了，但我无法反驳。

……

诺洛芬威：嗯……啊啊！痛，费雅纳罗……

费雅纳罗：忍耐一下，我的爱，我与你一样痛苦。噢噢，你好热，你好紧！不，我不行了，我觉得我现在就要放弃了。维内，维内，维内！

诺洛芬威：不，你不能这样，费雅纳罗。你向曼威与瓦尔妲发誓，要让我快乐！

费雅纳罗：没错，我会信守承诺……这要我如何忍受！我感觉你的身体要把我压碎融化了，我觉得我不会在这一切结束后存活下来。若我冰冷地躺在你身边，你会亲吻我的嘴唇，为我流泪哀悼吗？

诺洛芬威：不，我会再度与你交欢，让你的灵魂因为贪恋这欢愉而回到肉体中来。

费雅纳罗：别再撩拨我了，我真的快要坚持不住！我可以动吗，我的维内，你还在痛吗？

诺洛芬威：或许这真的能行；我感到麻痒如同罗瑞恩里的罂粟花香渗入我的四肢百骸，让我颤抖不止，却不是因为痛苦，而是因为飘飘欲仙。动，费雅纳罗，玷污我，碾碎我，征服我。你的手臂是多么强壮。那是工匠的手臂；鞭挞我，就像你在熔炉之前无数次击打你的宝石那样。

费雅纳罗：（笑着亲吻他的脖子）我失却了言语，你的嗓音却仍然甜美。

诺洛芬威：啊啊……！我爱你，费雅纳罗！

费雅纳罗：你的蓝眼睛失了神，如同涅娜的面纱随风轻舞。多么堕落的景象！你是我的第一个精灵，是在你身上，我第一次感受到了情欲，将处子之身交给你，而你也将你的交给我。你快不行了，是吗？快，快，我的维内，我感受到你的愉悦不断攀升，仿佛是即将翻越高山。为我高潮，维内，在我的身下如曼威的巨鹰般翱翔，而我将会如乌欧牟的水般坠落。

诺洛芬威：我要死了，我要死了……！费雅纳罗！

……

（时间到了柔光交织的时刻。激情过后，费雅纳罗注视着在他怀里沉睡的诺洛芬威）

费雅纳罗：这一切结束得太快了！更成熟的精灵一定能够让这欢愉持续更久的时间，但我不过是个雏儿。如果我去问父亲，他会指点我吗？可我现在一寸也不想移动。我只能感觉到我的爱人柔软的肌肤，只能看到他漆黑的头发散落在我肩头，只能闻到我们情欲的肮脏芳香。（直起身来看着诺洛芬威）那块面具真是让我心烦意乱。为何他如此执着于遮掩自己的面容？为何他不愿告诉我他的名字？他已经给出了他的解释，但我心中却有疑虑。我感到他这么做另有原因。我想看他的脸！我就偷偷看一眼，然后把他的面具戴回去。他不会发现的，不会的。我只是想看看我的第一个爱人究竟是什么模样。

（费雅纳罗摘下诺洛芬威的面具）

费雅纳罗：什么……什么？这……究竟是怎么回事？为什么？

（面具从他手中滑落，掉在地上，惊醒了诺洛芬威）

诺洛芬威：费雅纳罗……？

费雅纳罗：你是谁，你到底是谁！

诺洛芬威：我的面具！你答应我不会摘下它！

费雅纳罗：回答我！你是什么人……你跟我的父亲如此相像。你是谁，你是谁？！

诺洛芬威：（深吸一口气）兄长，我……

费雅纳罗：兄长？兄长？我第一次做爱是和我的近亲？（干笑几声，然后眼神变得可怕）兄长……不，我没有兄弟。你是茵迪丝的孽种？

诺洛芬威：我……

费雅纳罗：（迅速站起来，退开）你就是那个诺洛芬威，那个把父亲的爱、骄傲和器重，那些本该属于我的一切夺走的……半个诺多？那个茵迪丝最为之骄傲的孩子，那个她寄托了超越我的地位的期望的小强盗？

诺洛芬威：你仍然这样看待我？在你称赞我的语言之后，在我们做了那些事，获得了如此多的快乐之后？

费雅纳罗：难怪你有那样的眼睛，难怪！你那该死的美丽是来自你那卑鄙的母亲，除了生有一副金光灿灿的好皮囊之外，根本没有一点比得上弥瑞尔的梵雅！

诺洛芬威：（脸色阴沉下来）我的母亲是矫健的登山者，出色的领导者和熟练的交际者。她是我的母亲，我不允许你这样侮辱她！

费雅纳罗：说，你是为了什么把我引入这甜蜜的陷阱里？是不是你母亲指示你来探查我的弱点，好让她总有一天把我从我父亲心中剔除出去？

诺洛芬威：我母亲跟这件事没有任何关联！我们的相遇就像你先前认为的一样，是纯粹的巧合。我只是按照我分配到的路线经过那里，然后看见你撞进我的眼帘。我将目光投向你，是因为你的美丽，以及你让我心神荡漾的言语。我本无意和你有任何纠葛。是你来找我的，费雅纳罗！是你来找我的！

费雅纳罗：别那么叫我！那是我的母亲给我的名字，不是茵迪丝的血脉有资格说出口的。

诺洛芬威：是你让我这样叫你的。别走，费雅纳罗，别走！我无法忍受你的拒绝。我会戴上面具，我会假装这一切都没有发生过，我会假装我还是你的维内。我会再和你做爱，让你快乐！就今天一天，不要离开我，在这之后你想怎么恨我都行！求你了，费雅纳罗！

费雅纳罗：离我远点，不忠的产物！我绝不承认父亲的这次婚姻，只要我还是弥瑞尔之子。

诺洛芬威：你迷恋我，费雅纳罗。否则为何你的双眼泛起殷红？

费雅纳罗：退开，美丽的毒蛇！我父亲被梵雅的美貌引入歧途，我绝不会重蹈覆辙。

诺洛芬威：你渴望我，费雅纳罗。否则为何你的眼中流下泪水？

费雅纳罗：快滚，本不该存在者！将你的身体焚化成灰，灵魂待在曼督斯永不归来，用你的囚禁换回我的母亲。这样，只有这样我才会爱你。只有你不存在，我才会爱你。

诺洛芬威：你爱我，费雅纳罗。否则为何你美酒般的嗓音被哭声沾染？

费雅纳罗：不，不！

（费雅纳罗逃走）

场景三：提里安的宴会厅，盛宴第三天，泰尔佩瑞安闪烁的时刻。

芬威：你去了哪里，我亲爱的孩子？你的双颊白得像石膏，你的眼睛……你哭过了吗？

费雅纳罗：没有，父亲，我很好。（拿起酒杯）向无瑕之光与蒙福之地的福乐致敬！

茵迪丝：他笑得像是疯了。

芬威：他看起来确实不太好。

茵迪丝：他先前一直都在宴会上因为我而闷闷不乐，现在却热情得像是一团火。究竟是什么让他有这样的转变？

芬威：我很担心他。

茵迪丝：我也担心，但我无法厚颜无耻地说出“我和你一样担心他”这样的话。我更担心我自己的孩子。他这副样子让我害怕；费雅纳罗向来不喜欢我，我自己当然不畏惧他，但我害怕他会伤害我的孩子。

芬威：他不会这么做的。他虽然不赞同我们的婚姻，但他本性不坏，而且他爱我、尊重我。他不会动手伤害他的半兄弟姐妹，我的孩子。

茵迪丝：言语也可以伤害，且留下的伤疤往往比肉体上痛苦的更加难以消除。更何况他在语言上的天赋闻名遐迩。瓦尔妲在上，我感觉自己像个卑鄙无耻的精灵，总是认为他人会用他们的天赋伤害我的孩子。可我无法不那么想，至少对费雅纳罗不行。我对他没有恶意，但他让我感到不安。

芬威：我会保护你，和我们的孩子。我娶你为妻不是为了让你为了我的上一次婚姻受苦。

茵迪丝：你也要保护费雅纳罗，这也是你的责任，是我不能、也没有资格改变的事。实际上，比起我们的孩子，你更袒护费雅纳罗。这毋庸置疑。再说了，所有母亲都注定要受苦，这是对孩子的爱诞生的副产物。

费雅纳罗：我先前居然认为这里嘈杂不堪，这里的宴会太过激烈，让我心烦意乱。我还是太年轻了！任何的歌声、音乐、食物、美酒，都在我心中激不起一丝波澜。一切都无聊又缺乏激情，像个无法满足自己妻子的无能丈夫，就像是无法将精子洒在爱人体内般兴致缺缺。

罗温蒂：你说得好像你知道那是什么感觉似的。

费雅纳罗：噢，我亲爱的半姐妹，你不会理解的。

阿拉芬威：他这是怎么了？以前费雅纳罗甚至不屑于看我们一样，更别提这样称呼我们。

罗温蒂：这样称呼我们就是我们的荣幸了？我不喜欢被人用“半”来形容，尽管这其中并不无道理。这让我觉得自己像是可以被称量的蔬菜。

芬迪丝：有什么不好的事情发生了。他去见了诺洛芬威，他们之间发生了什么？

阿拉芬威：他承诺要帮助我追求埃雅玟，但我为了这个出卖了自己的兄长，这让我感到羞耻。我不会去找他兑现承诺。

罗温蒂：你不是有意的，阿拉芬威，你不知道那个祭司就是诺洛芬威。

芬迪丝：费雅纳罗在笑，可我从他的笑容中窥见了毁灭。

阿拉芬威：他向来以创造的天赋闻名。

芬迪丝：创造意味着理解，理解便是具有毁灭的能力。

费雅纳罗：欲望！多么神奇的事物。我曾经以为它是火，但不是普通的火，而是伊露维塔的秘火。它驱使着我们去探索、创造，去增添阿尔达的美丽，去给自己与亲族带来更多的幸福与快乐。可我也是最近才知道，欲望是秘火与火焰的结合。离它一段距离，便会感到温暖如春；靠近它一些，便会汗如雨下；靠得很近，便会浑身通红；跃入其中，便会欲火焚身。

阿拉芬威：谁会为了满足欲望而伤害自己呢？

费雅纳罗：做不到这一点的，只能说明他的欲望不够强烈。

罗温蒂：这是不健康的，也是不负责任的。假如一个精灵为了满足欲望伤害了自己，他置自己的亲人于何处？他就不在乎亲人因为他受到的伤害而产生的悲伤？

费雅纳罗：你是在说我母亲不健康，也不负责任吗？

罗温蒂：我……我……

费雅纳罗：回答我。

芬迪丝：弥瑞尔夫人没有伤害自己。她不符合你的描述。

罗温蒂：我以为你一直认为你母亲是被囚禁在曼督斯的。

费雅纳罗：所以是我伤害了她，是吗？是我的出生招致了她的毁灭。

芬迪丝：我很抱歉，在这本该欢乐的日子挑起你的伤心事，我真的很抱歉。罗温蒂，阿拉芬威，我们去找个别的地方坐。

费雅纳罗：坐下。这里是你们的位置。

罗温蒂：你有什么资格命令我们？

费雅纳罗：我是你们的长兄。

罗温蒂：你现在倒把自己当成兄长了！

费雅纳罗：我命令你们，坐下，留在这里。

芬迪丝：你是需要陪伴吗，殿下？你需要我们倾听你说话吗？

费雅纳罗：这与你无关。

芬迪丝：如果是这样，请让罗温蒂和阿拉芬威离开吧，如果他们不愿待在这里。我会如你所愿留下。

费雅纳罗：可以。

罗温蒂：我可不会抛弃我姐姐！

阿拉芬威：我不会离去。

费雅纳罗：正好。

芬迪丝：那么，请说吧，

费雅纳罗：事实上，我突然想听你们说话了。你们都是处子之身，尚未失去自己的纯洁。你们怎么看待肉体的欲望？

罗温蒂：（脸红起来）他怎么问这样的问题！

芬迪丝：你为什么问这样的问题？

费雅纳罗：我只是想知道。不要害羞，也不要拘谨，这是每一个精灵都迟早会经历的事。

阿拉芬威：我对情欲一无所知，仅仅是听过这样的词汇，我的身体也尚未成长到能体会到情欲的程度。

费雅纳罗：但你已经有心上人。

阿拉芬威：（有点腼腆地）我……我只是觉得埃雅玟是世间最美的少女。当然，我的母亲很美，还有其他许多的精灵女子都很美，但她们都与埃雅玟不同。她们比起埃雅玟来，好像是缺少了什么。或许她们只是不是埃雅玟。每次我注视她，就感到呼吸困难，手足无措。每次我站在她面前，就仿佛失却了言语，说话结结巴巴。

费雅纳罗：啊，一见钟情，真是亲切的感受！那么欲望呢？你是否想要拥抱她，亲吻她，想要让她痛苦又快乐？

阿拉芬威：我怎会想要她痛苦？我想要牵着她的手在花园中玩耍，告诉她每种花的名字。我想为她歌唱，听她唱她亲族的歌谣。我想用诗句描述她的美好，寄到她的住处，然后躺在床上激动地想象她会如何读着那些字句露出微笑，或是热泪盈眶。

费雅纳罗：多么纯洁！但这不是真正的欲望。我知道欲望是什么；欲望是想要与所爱之人融为一体，如果他试图拒绝，便给予他极致的惩罚。

罗温蒂：如果爱一个人，又怎会想要他受到伤害？我曾在心中暗自迷恋过一位男子。他是个诺多，有着栗色的卷发和蜂蜜般色泽的眼眸，仿佛是从梦中走出来的精灵。可他已经有了所爱之人，我只能远远瞻仰他的姿容。每次见到他与他的爱人手挽着手，谈笑风生，我就仿佛要撕裂，要就此死去。

费雅纳罗：不得不分离而产生的痛苦，真是亲切的感受！那么欲望呢？你是否想要夺走他？

罗温蒂：我怎能这么做？他们是天造地设的一对，彼时已经订婚。我宁愿自己的心四分五裂，也不愿他们相视而笑的美好景象分崩离析。我的自尊不允许我插足其中，我对他的爱不允许我夺走他已有的幸福。

费雅纳罗：多么纯洁？你的确爱他，但这不是真正的欲望。我知道欲望是什么；欲望是想要将所爱之人据为己有，让他充满爱意的目光一刻不从自己的身上移开。

芬迪丝：您对欲望着实有自己的见解，殿下。

费雅纳罗：你呢？你又怎样理解欲望？

芬迪丝：我恐怕无法帮到你。我是侍奉维拉的仆从以及祂们的学徒，发誓清心寡欲，为了更好地理解大乐章与一亚的奥秘。但我一直在聆听，殿下。我有个问题想要问你。

费雅纳罗：问吧。

芬迪丝：你在描述所爱之人时，用的是“他”。你是爱上了某位男子吗？

阿拉芬威：我只想着埃雅玟，都没有发现！

罗温蒂：我沉浸在悲伤中，没有注意到！

费雅纳罗：这与你无关。

芬迪丝：你去见了我们的兄弟诺洛芬威，回来之后就变成了这样。

费雅纳罗：你知道他是诺洛芬威？

芬迪丝：我没来得及告诉你。

费雅纳罗：哈！我的耻辱，我的欲望这下要人尽皆知了。

（诺洛芬威入场）

诺洛芬威：多么精彩的辩论。

费雅纳罗：走开，我不想看到你。

诺洛芬威：我哪也不去。兄长若是不想看到我，您要自己离开才行。

罗温蒂：阿拉卡诺！你什么时候来的？

诺洛芬威：从我们亲爱的兄长命令你们留下的时候就在了。

阿拉芬威：对不起，哥哥，是我告诉了费雅纳罗你朝圣的终点。对不起，我不知道那是你。

诺洛芬威：你没有错，英戈尔多。

芬迪丝：你还好吗，诺洛芬威？

诺洛芬威：我很好。

费雅纳罗：你不该很好。我戳穿了你卑鄙的目的。

诺洛芬威：就当是这样吧，不过我听了你们的对话，非常感兴趣。您想知道什么是欲望？我可以帮助您回忆起来。

芬迪丝：回忆？哦，天啊，别是那样。

费雅纳罗：若是是你，我宁愿不想起来。

诺洛芬威：我不会允许你忘记的。

（仆人为诺洛芬威拿来七件衣袍）

费雅纳罗：你要做什么？

诺洛芬威：向你示范何为欲望，亲爱的费雅纳罗。

（诺洛芬威身穿七种颜色的纱衣，在大殿中央起舞，一件件脱去衣袍直到一丝不挂）

茵迪丝：他为何这样抛弃廉耻？阿拉卡诺不是这样的孩子。

芬威：这有什么可羞耻的？昆第在星下醒来时也是赤身裸体。

茵迪丝：你的孩子是在蒙福之地，在文明社会长大，明白伦理道德。

费雅纳罗：你想表达什么？

诺洛芬威：你看得入迷了。

费雅纳罗：我没有。

诺洛芬威：你薄薄的嘴唇张开，你的双眼失去了神采，你的脸颊染上绯红。多么熟悉的一幕。我甚至能听到你的心跳声，沉重如擂鼓，飞快如巨鹰翱翔。

费雅纳罗：你跳这淫秽的舞蹈是想要让我明白什么？

诺洛芬威：您没看出来吗，兄长？我还以为您是最擅长理解的埃尔达。这七层衣袍是组成圣树之光的七种颜色，而圣树之光象征纯洁无瑕。我将它们脱去、抛弃，便是抛弃了纯真。这便是欲望，舍弃纯洁，放纵堕落。

费雅纳罗：莫非当埃尔达失去圣树之光的时刻，便是失去纯洁的时刻吗？

诺洛芬威：谁知道呢。你很难受，费雅纳罗，你情欲勃发，却无法纾解。来我的卧室，我会帮助你。

费雅纳罗：做梦。

诺洛芬威：可我怎能留你在这里孤身一人，被冷风与雪水熄灭爱火，痛苦不堪？若是你执意让我离开你，我只好如你所愿，切下你的头颅了。

费雅纳罗：你怎么敢？

诺洛芬威：我等你。我说了，我只要一天的激情，我没有改变想法。你若是来，我今后再不打扰你。你若是不来，我必定去取你性命。

费雅纳罗：我绝不会去！

场景四：诺洛芬威的卧室，盛宴第四天，柔光交织的时刻。

诺洛芬威：啊，你来了，费雅纳罗，我的爱。

费雅纳罗：我憎恨我自己。

诺洛芬威：你为何如此抗拒？我只是想要爱你一天而已，费雅纳罗，我只是想要吻你的嘴唇。我都没有好好吻你。你也想吻我，不是吗？

费雅纳罗：你若是有了我的头颅，就能满足了吗？

诺洛芬威：当然不能，但至少我能吻你了，费雅纳罗。我能扒开你的眼睑让你注视着我的脸，这张让你厌恶的脸，然后吻你的嘴唇。我能假装你爱着我的全部，不仅仅是我的头发，我的眼睛，我的身体，我的嘴唇，还有我的脸。

费雅纳罗：我永远不会爱上那最后一样。我爱的是维内，我纯洁的维内，而他无名无姓，无貌无容，只是我疯癫的幻想。

诺洛芬威：我可怜的哥哥。过来我这，我会从后面上你，这样你看不到我的脸，你的维内便就回来了。

费雅纳罗：（流着泪着走过去）我憎恨我自己。

……

诺洛芬威：啊，费雅纳罗，这就是你进入我时的感觉吗？你是如此炽热，如此紧致。你究竟是为何离开我？

费雅纳罗：啊……啊……你身上梵雅的痕迹让我恶心！

诺洛芬威：你不是爱我身体的洁白吗？

费雅纳罗：你的身体丑陋无比。你的身体像是被毒蛇与蝎子钻满的泥墙。你的身体像是星光下我母亲的坟墓。嗯，那里，别碰那里！

诺洛芬威：你不是爱我头发的漆黑吗？

费雅纳罗：你的头发布满泥垢与尘土，令人作呕。噢，噢，慢一点……！你的头发像是荆棘编织的冠冕，像是一条条扭动的漆黑毒蛇。

诺洛芬威：你不是爱我双眼的湛蓝吗？

费雅纳罗：你的双眼盛满罪恶。你的双眼像是林中诱人品尝的鲜艳毒菌，像是弥瑞尔的织锦上落满的灰尘。我……我快要……

诺洛芬威：你不是爱我的嘴唇吗？你不是想吻我吗？

费雅纳罗：你……你……啊啊，我的爱，让我吻你，让我吻你的嘴唇！

诺洛芬威：可若你转过身来看见我，你就会恨我的。

费雅纳罗：我憎恨我自己！

（诺洛芬威用手遮住费雅纳罗的双眼，转过他的头吻了他）

诺洛芬威：啊，我吻了你的嘴唇，费雅纳罗，我吻了你的嘴唇。我尝到苦涩的味道。是你咬我的舌头渗出的鲜血，还是我的手掌感受到的你的泪水？又或许这就是爱情的味道。

费雅纳罗：啊，诺洛芬威，我……我……我要……！

诺洛芬威：你叫我的名字了，费雅纳罗。你的声音比父亲赠予的美酒更甜美。你多么美，费雅纳罗，你多么美！

……

（激情过后，诺洛芬威从背后抱着费雅纳罗，费雅纳罗转过身来看着他）

诺洛芬威：你看到我了，费雅纳罗，你一定恨我吧。你可以恨我了，费雅纳罗。我已经满足了。我不会再奢求。你若是一秒都不想再待下去，就走吧。

（费雅纳罗注视着他许久，表情开始抽搐；他突然站了起来，抄起墙上狩猎用的小刀，刺向自己的脖子）

诺洛芬威：（追上去抓住他的手）不，不，费雅纳罗！别这么做，求你了。

费雅纳罗：（小刀从他手中滑落，他将诺洛芬威摁在墙上，激烈地吻他）我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。

（费雅纳罗放开了他，离开了；诺洛芬威双膝跪地，手臂向着窗外的圣树之光张开，脸上带着虔诚的神情，两行泪水流下他的脸颊）

诺洛芬威：我吻了你的嘴唇，费雅纳罗。

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 不算七夕发粮，但还是踩着点发了


End file.
